


The Wall Between Us

by iwannacookie



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/pseuds/iwannacookie
Summary: Walls have always been a part of life for Ladybug and Chat Noir.For Ladynoir July Day 1
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Wall Between Us

_Walls have always been a part of life for Ladybug and Chat Noir._

_Sometimes they’re visible…_

“Spots off” Chat Noir heard from the other side of the chimney the two found to take solace next to. The section of the roof here was just a little bit lower than the surrounding area, making their presence unknown to anyone who happens to pass by.

“Claws in,” he said in reply, feeling the release of energy wash over him as if caressing a young child.

Sliding down the wall, Adrien moved into a cross-legged position, his back to the wall separating him from Ladybug. He sighed, imagining her mirroring him on the other side, totally in sync with him even when they can’t see one another. Only, it hasn’t been so lately. Ever since he decided to give up on waiting for her to return his feelings, he felt a split between them, almost as if she was trying to distance herself from him. 

“Do you have anything for your kwami? I was in such a rush earlier that I completely forgot to grab something for her.” Ladybug’s quiet voice shattered the amicable silence, pulling Adrien back to reality. 

“If Tikki’s okay with smelly camembert then go ahead.” He chuckles to himself, pulling the extra wedge out of his shirt pocket and placing it in his left hand.

He reaches out his hand, just barely avoiding grazing itself on the edge of the brick chimney.

Another hand, this one rosier, stretched from the opposite side, meeting his hand in the middle. It fumbles over the cheese, accidentally bumping into Adrien’s own more than once, each time sending sparks flying through him. 

With each touch, the fluttering grew stronger. His face was burning, his heart, pounding. Although he pretended he had with every breath, if only to ease her mind a little more, he had not managed to really rid himself of his feelings for her. He doubted that he could ever claim that he did.

_… sometimes they’re not._

Marinette sat on the opposite side of the chimney dividing her and Chat Noir, reaching behind her with her right hand. Sometimes she wished she were taller, or that her limbs were longer; something that would be helpful in situations like these. As it was, Marinette could feel her muscles straining to reach just that extra centimetre more. 

At times like these, though she knew she probably shouldn’t, she pictured what her partner looked like under the mask. He would have to be loud, because no one like him could remain quiet for too long without going insane, and maybe slightly obnoxious at times; but he had a big heart, and he was always there for her, even if she didn’t know that she needed it.

Sometimes she would even come up with a name for him, a different one every time to reflect the endless possibilities, though she makes sure not to give imaginary-Chat Noir the name of someone she knows in real life, that would open up a range of possibilities that she _didn’t_ want to consider thank you very much. 

Latching onto the cheese, Marinette finally allowed herself to pull her arm back toward herself, shaking it out to hopefully reduce some of the lingering tension. She looked to the left of her, where Tikki was floating and sent the kwami an apologetic glance.

“Sorry Tikki” she whispered, pleading for forgiveness “I got so caught up in finishing that skirt I’ve been working on that I completely forgot to get food for you.” 

Tikki shrugged, diving straight towards the wedge of cheese and gobbling it up in seconds, leaving Marinette to get back to her musings.

She knew that being the Guardian meant that she could technically find out his identity at any time, and that doing so would probably have its advantages, but with how suddenly everything she knew turned on its head, she found herself clinging onto this familiarity like a lifeline, hoping, begging, that at least one part of her life would stay consistent.

_Nonetheless, they are a hindrance._

“So, you ready?” Adrien asked.

A pause. Then a quiet response.

“Yeah, I should be.”

Silence. Adrien could almost imagine crickets chirping with the amount of awkward tension. He wondered why Plagg hadn’t started complaining about his cheese yet. That reminded him, where even _was_ Plagg? He kind of needed him. Adrien turned around, scouting the perimeters of his side of the rooftop, before a soft trickle of noise reached his ears, the source of which being the two kwamis deep in conversation just out of his line of sight. He noticed that they had been doing this far more as of late, using their owner’s rest breaks to discuss… whatever it is that kwamis talk about when humans weren't around. He assumed it was something wise, kwamis usually had a fountain of knowledge at their dispersal.

After a few minutes from calling Plagg back to him, and going through the usual motions of forcing him to abandon his half-finished cheese, Chat Noir was once again standing in Adrien’s place, ready to take on the world with his lady at his side. 

Wait no, she wasn’t _his_ anything, as much as he wanted her to be. She was her own person and he had to respect her wishes, they couldn’t afford to have to deal with the fallout of doing otherwise. 

Chat turned his head, yelling out to Ladybug that he was done and that they could resume fighting Hawk Moth’s newest akumatised supervillain. She called back, saying that everything was good on her end, and the Cat and Bug duo jumped straight back into action, almost as if nothing had changed at all. 

_But they’re necessary, for who knows what would happen if the walls between them began to crumble._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all :))
> 
> If this looks familiar to you it's just because I'm doing a little restructuring regarding how I presented these pieces.
> 
> If they don't, welcome!!
> 
> Regardless, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me 
> 
> \- Cookie


End file.
